csofandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Wakizashi
|altername = Dual Katana |type = Melee |origin = |source = Upgrade Event |price = $0 |used = |system = katanad |rateoffire = (A) Low (B) |knockback = Low |fire = Slash (A) Stab (B) |addon = Stab |stun = High |damage = 40 (A) 100 (B) |recoil = 0% (A) 30% (B) |weightloaded = 0% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }} Dual Wakizashi (デュアル わきざし, Duaru Wakizashi) is a dual-wielded variant of the Wakizashi in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Dual-wielded Wakizashi has the fastest slash among most of the melee weapons. Dual Wakizashi can perform a double critical damage to the target with its slash delay by raising both hands and slashing in an X pattern. Dual Wakizashi can be obtained from the Wakizashi Upgrade Event by collecting 500 kill points with permanent single Wakizashi. Advantages *High damage in both modes *Able to do double attack in primary mode *Long attack range *Able to damage multiple enemies *Available in most modes Disadvantages *Can only be obtained through the Wakizashi upgrade event *Has attack delay in secondary mode *Low slash rate Release date *South Korea: 13 September 2012. *China: 10 October 2012. *Japan: 26 September 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 August 2013. *Indonesia: 6 November 2013. *Turkey: 24 September 2014. *Vietnam: 16 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 27 January 2016. Tips Overall *Aiming for the head and controlling your distances between you and your enemies are the keys to master the Dual Wakizashi. *Dual Wakizashi's primary slash's range is shorter and weaker than secondary slash, but is able to damage multiple enemies (up to 3 enemies). *Recommended for Knife Battle and Zombie Scenario. Knife battle *When chased by the enemy, run backward and use primary attack. *Use secondary slash more often when engaged in close quarters with enemies. *Attack on head or back for instant kill. One slash in the head is enough to kill an enemy. Zombie Scenario *Dual Wakizashi's primary slash can kill multiple enemies. Plus it destroys barriers easily. *Do not confront mini-bosses especially with primary mode. Zombie Mods *Experienced players can use this in Zombie Mods. *Primary slash for surprise attack and secondary slash to confront zombies face-to-face. *Aim for the head or back to deal tremendous damage. *Equip with high-stun weapons such as XM1014 and Dual Infinity. Comparison to Single Wakizashi Positive *Higher damage output in both modes *Damages multiple enemies with primary slash *Higher slash range in secondary slash Neutral *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Can only attack a single enemy in secondary slash *Shorter slash range in primary slash *Lower rate of fire Gallery Katanad_viewmdl.png|View model Katanad_viewmdl_slash.png|Slashing Katanad_viewmdl_stab.png|Stabbing Dualkatana_world model.png|World model File:May_wdualwakizashi.png|May wielding Dual Wakizashi Costumeupdate3.jpg|South Korea poster Sub 05 knife.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Katana_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto Dwazisahiiii.jpg|China poster Indonesia poster_dual wakizashi_industry.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Nangcapdualkatana.png|Vietnam poster File:Dualkatcrossadcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster 4908963601454203787.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Katanad_hud.png|HUD icon 2016_0127_1222_27_0.jpg|Obtained from Upgrade Event Draw sound Hit sound Ditto Slash sound Ditto Ditto Secondary attack sound Secondary attack missed Trivia *This the third dual-wielded melee weapon introduced in Counter-Strike Online. The first one is Dragon Claw, the second is Dual Nata Knife and the fourth is BALROG-IX. *This is one of the melee weapons that can kill an unarmored player with just one slash. *There is an orange wave effect after every slash. *For primary attack, sometimes you can damage the nearby enemy even after you had died due to the double attack. External links *Wakizashi at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Japanese weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Close range weapons